Aaron Finds Out (Ghost Adventures)
by thek9kid
Summary: Ghost Adventures "Next time you and Zak want to get a little frisky on a lockdown, might wanna do it where there aren't any X-cam's!" Aaron finds out a secret that Nick and Zak have been keeping from him while reviewing the footage from their last lockdown. Nick/Zak slash and Aaron friendship.
**Ok, so this is my first Ghost Adventures fic, normally I don't ship Nak, but I got this idea in my head and couldn't get it out so I wrote it down, and I really like it I hope you do to. Please don't forget to review! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Adventures**

Aaron sat in Zak's hotel room reviewing one of their x-cams from the last night's lockdown in an old abandoned insane asylum, while they waited for the weather to calm the bananas down so they could get a flight home, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly he heard a banging noise followed by a low chuckle, both were very loud, 'That's gonna look great on the show!' he thought and was about to rewind and listen to it again when two very familiar people walked into the X-cam's view, locked in an embrace and a kiss. Aaron's eyebrows soared up to his non-existent hairline in shock, 'What the hell?' He thought, 'how on earth did I miss this? Am I really that oblivious? Yes, apparently I am.'

" _Zak stop, should we really be doing this here, of all places. What if Aaron walks in on us? I don't know about you but this is not how I want him to find out about us. Oh god, your tongue is magical!" Nick exclaimed, as Zak sucked at his pulse point._

'Why the fuck am I still watching this?' Aaron asked himself and was about to hit pause and hand the camera over to Nick or Zak to finish reviewing when Zak responded.

" _Don't worry about Aaron, he's in the basement, remember?" Zak said, removing his lips from Nick's neck just long enough to get the sentence out before assaulting Nick's lips once again._

'Yes, the basement where stupid teenagers performed satanic rituals, where a doctor killed three female patients, where two patients committed suicide, where a homeless man froze to death in the 80s, and where one of those dark entities decided to threaten and throw little old clueless me across the room!' Aaron thought, slightly angry that while he was getting attacked these two were having some hanky panky, though they did get to him quick when he radioed them to get their asses down there cause shit was going down. Again he was about to hit pause and hand the camera over to the lovebirds when he noticed a white mist form behind them in the shape of a person, he groaned internally, that would have been great evidence, but of course they couldn't use it because of the porno being preformed in front of it, when Zak started unbuckling Nick's belt he finally hit the pause button, took out his earbuds, walked over to Nick and tapped him on the shoulder. Nick looked up from his camera, took out his own headphones, "Did ya get something?" He asked excitedly.

Aaron smirked, "Yeah got a cool white mist in the shape of a person, sucks we can't use it though."

"Why not?" Nick asked confused, Aaron handed him the camera, upon seeing the image on the screen his face turned a deep shade of red.

"Next time you and Zak want to get a little frisky on a lockdown, might wanna do it where there aren't any X-cam's." Aaron whispered and patted the man on the shoulder.

"Aaron, this isn't how I wanted you to find out bro." Nick sighed, a little embarrassed.

"It's ok bro, let's just forget about it." Aaron assured his younger friend, "I need some air." He said and walked out the door.

Nick closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, "Fuck…" He groaned quietly. He got up and walked over to Zak who sat on the bed reviewing his camera from last night. "Zak." He called as he shook the older man's shoulder.

"Dude, what's up? You get something?" Zak asked excitedly.

"You could say that." He said showing Zak the still on the camera, Zak closed his eyes, dropped his head in his hands and groaned. "Aaron found it, actually." Zak looked up, his eyes wide and face starting to redden.

"What?! Oh God, this isn't how he should've found out." Zak groaned loudly, "Where is he man?" A little confused and concerned for his friend.

Nick sighed and sat down next to his not-so-secret lover, "I told him this wasn't how I wanted him to find out, he said it was ok and he needed to get some air and left the room."

"We should go find him, talk to him," Zak stood up, wanting to get everything out in the open now, even it they were slightly forced to.

"I think we should give him some space to think," Nick stated gently grabbing Zak's arm and pulling him down to the bed again. "It's not like he can go far, there's a bloody tornado outside. He'll come back soon, don't worry."

Zak sighed and nodded, "You're right, I just feel bad about it, Aaron and you are my best friends, I hate sneaking around him, and keeping secrets, we should've told him months ago, I'm surprised he didn't figure it out sooner."

Meanwhile

Aaron took the elevator down to the lobby and was about to go outside when he remembered the bloody tornado that had kept them here in the first place, he cursed silently, and paced around the empty lobby, the person that should've been at the front desk had stepped away for a while. Eventually he sat down in one of the armchairs. He wasn't angry and the surprise wore off a little while ago and in retrospect he should've seen it a lot sooner, they weren't very subtle, at all. How on earth he missed it, for however long they'd been together, was beyond him. So he wasn't angry, or surprised, he wasn't upset that they were together, he was upset that they hadn't told him, that he had to find out from a fucking X-cam on a bloody lockdown. They're just lucky a psychotic homophobic ghost wasn't haunting the place.

He just wished Zak and Nick, who are by all accounts his best friends, would have trusted him enough to tell him about their relationship. Aaron's happy for them, especially Nick, after his divorce last year he'd been so sad and angry all the time, but six months later his spirits had picked back up, he had thought Nick had finally come to terms with his divorce and started back in the dating game, maybe found a girlfriend, but apparently that girlfriend was a boyfriend named Zak Bagans. If he was right or at least in the right ball park, then his two best friend had kept this a secret from him and everyone for six months, Jesus. He glanced at his watch and realized he'd been down here an hour, he sighed and slowly made his way back to the elevator, they needed to talk more, air some things out.

The elevator stopped on their floor, and walked slowly to Zak's room where he had left the couple. He slowly opened the door and poked his head inside, both were sitting at the end of the bed and had abruptly stopped talking. "Hey guys…" he said standing in the doorway kind of awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Hey." Zak greeted equally as awkward.

Nick rolled his eyes, stood up, walked to Aaron, grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside. Zak stood up from the bed and they all sat down at the small round table in the room. There was a few minutes of silence before Nick started, "Aaron, I'm really sorry you had to find out like this."

"Yeah bro, we should've told you, but…" Zak agreed, trailing off at the end not sure how to finish the sentence.

"So… why didn't you? I would've been cool with it, I am cool with you guys being, boyfriends, lovers, whatever you call yourselfs." Nick laughed quietly, "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me sooner, I mean how long have you two been together anyway?" Aaron finished trying to stop the hurt and confusion from showing on his face and in his voice.

Zak looked down at the table before looking his friend in the eye, "Six months." Aaron leaned back in his chair, damn, he was right.

"Wow, I really am oblivious, Jesus, how did I not notice?" He chuckled a little. Zak smiled and Nick snorted.

"Bro I wish we had told you sooner, I hated hiding this from you man, but I guess we just weren't ready in the beginning for anyone else to know, and as time passed it just got harder and harder to know where to start. I'm sorry bro." Nick explained.

"It's ok man, I understand." Aaron said reaching over and squeezing Nick's shoulder

"So you're ok with us, you know, being together?" Zak asked, just to reassurance himself.

Aaron looked at him like he was insane, "Of course I am, how could I not be, you're my best friends man." Both Zak and Nick sighed in relief.

"Aaron I'm-" Nick started

"I swear to God if you apologize one more time I'm gonna eat all your beef jerky!" Aaron teased and Nick gasped in horror and ran to hide his precious jerky.

"I already told you, it's ok, not how one expects to find out about a friend's relationship, but hey better late than never right." He said when Nick came back.

Aaron stood up, "Well, we still have a lot of reviewing and editing to do so…" He said, the other two stood up with him, but before he could take a step back to his computer and a camera, both Nick and Zak grabbed him in a tight, group bear hug. Aaron laughed and hugged his two best friends back. "Ok guys, love you too, not like you two, but like bro love, you know what I mean!" Aaron said, stumbling over his words a little, he felt more than heard Zak smile against his right shoulder and Nick snort against his left. "Guys...Can't...breathe!" He said dramatically, though it was true. This time they both laughed aloud, let him go and all three started reviewing and editing again.

"Is there any more surprises I should look out for?" Aaron asked with a shit eating grin on his face. Nick laughed and Zak threw a pillow at him.

A few weeks after Aaron unexpectedly found out about their relationship, Zak and Nick decided to announce their relationship to the rest of their friends, family and the remainder of the GAC crew, Billy, Jay, and all the other behind the scenes people that made what they do possible. A month after that they decided to tell the world and all their fans. Most were ecstatic and happy for the couple, but there were a few boneheads who were disgusted by them and made it very known. They lost some fans and gained some new ones, but Zak and Nick didn't care, their closest friend and brother had accepted them without hesitation and would defend them until he was blue in the face if need be. Aaron is their family and even though he didn't find out in a normal way, he still loved his younger friends like brothers, like family.

A year after Aaron found out, Nick and Zak both proposed to each other, Zak got down on one knee in the park that they shared their first kiss in, "Will you marry me, Nickolas Groff?"

Instead of answering Nick just pulled a ring box out of his pocket, got down on one knee, now on the same level he said, "I was just about to ask the same thing." They both laughed.

"Yes." They answered at the same time and kissed.

The ceremony was beautiful, Annabelle and Chloe were the flower girls, Aaron the best man, and some of their other friends/family the groomsmen/women.

They now live together the girls staying with them every other week and holiday and they're thinking of adopting. They still do lockdowns with Aaron, Billy, and Jay.

So life is awesome and Zak and Nick's love is as strong as ever and their friendship with Aaron is just as strong, they couldn't have asked for a better friend.

 **Soooo, what did you think? Tell me in a review. Thanks for reading guys!**

 **TTFN**

 **K9KID OUT!**


End file.
